Duncney Playlist
by the-type-a
Summary: This is just a list of the songs on my Duncney playlist.


This is a playlist I have of Duncney on my Spotify (@vocallyniall)

I got really bored today so I just wrote all the songs out and decided to post it.

Duncney playlist :

3:00am - Finding Hope

5 O'Clock - T-Pain, Lily Allen, Wiz Khalifa

7 Things - Miley Cyrus

About You Now - Miranda Cosgrove

Alive - One Direction

All I Ever Wanted - Basshunter

All That Matters - Justin Bieber

Almost is Never Enough - Ariana Grande

A.M. - One Direction

Amnesia - 5 Seconds of Summer

Anaconda - Nicki Minaj

Animal - Neon Trees

Animals - Maroon 5

Apologize - OneRepublic

As Long As You Love Me - Justin Bieber

A Thousand Years - Christiana Perri

A Whole New World - Mena Massoud, Naomi Scott - Aladdin

Baby Boy - Beyoncé, Sean Paul

Backseat - New Boyz

Back to Sleep Remix - Chris Brown, Usher, Zayn

Back to You - Louis Tomlinson, Bebe Rexha

Bad Boy - Cascada

Bad Decisions- Ariana Grande

Bad Liar - Selena Gomez

Beauty And A Beat - Justin Bieber, Nicki Minaj

Beauty and the Beast - Ariana Grande, John Legend (also Disney Version)

Bedrock - Young Money, Lloyd

Bedroom Floor - Liam Payne

Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson

Best I Ever Had - Drake

Better in Time - Leona Lewis

Better Than Revenge - Taylor Swift

Better Than Words - One Direction

Bound 2 - Kanye West

Bow Chicka Wow Wow - Mike Posner, Lil Wayne

Boyfriend - Ariana Grande, Social House

Boyfriend - Justin Bieber

Break Your Heart - Taio Cruz

Can I Have This Dance - High School Musical 3

Can't Stand It - NeverShoutNever

Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

Check Yes, Juliet - We the Kings

Close - Nick Jonas

Closer - Ne-Yo

Closer - The Chainsmokers

Cold - Maroon 5

Come Back to Me - Vanessa Hudgens

Come Get it - Selena Gomez

Complicated - Avril Lavigne

Confident - Justin Bieber

Contagious - Avril Lavigne

Controlla - Drake

Corazon Sin Cara - Prince Royce

Crazy - Prince Royce

Crazy in Love - Beyoncé, Jay Z

Criminal - Britney Spears

Crush - David Archuleta

Dangerous - Prince Royce, Kid Ink

Dangerous Woman - Ariana Grande

Dear John - Taylor Swift

Dear Maria, Count Me In - All Time Low

Despacito Remix - Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee, Justin Bieber

Dile al Amor - Aventura

Dirty Little Secret - The All-American Rejects

DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love - Usher

Does He Know? - One Direction

Doin' Dirt - Maroon 5

Don't Forget - Demi Lovato

Don't Stop - 5 Seconds of Summer

Don't Stop the Music - Rihanna

Down - Jay Sean, Lil Wayne

Drunk In Love - Beyoncé, Jay Z

Dusk Till Dawn - Zayn, Sia

Earned It - The Weekend

El Amor - Tito "El Bambino"

El Amor Que Perdimos - Prince Royce

El Malo - Aventura

Eres Mia - Romeo Santos

E.T - Katy Perry, Kanye West

Everytime We Touch - Cascada

Fallin' For You - Colbie Caillat

Familiar - Liam Payne

Feelings - Maroon 5

Fifteen - Taylor Swift

First Time - Liam Payne

Flicker - Niall Horan

fOoL fOr YoU - Zayn

Fool's Gold - One Direction

For The Nights I Can't Remember - Hedley

Friends - Justin Bieber, BloodPop

FU - Miley Cyrus, French Montana

Genie In a Bottle - Christina Aguilera

Get Back - Demi Lovato

Gimme More - Britney Spears

Girls Boys - Good Charlotte

Girls Like You - Maroon 5, Cardi B

Give It Up To Me - Sean Paul

Give Me Everything - Pitbull, Ne-Yo, Afrojack, Nayer

Gives You Hell - The All-American Rejects

Good Girl Gone Bad - Rihanna

Good Girls - 5 Seconds of Summer

Good Girls Go Bad - Cobra Starship, Leighton Meester

Gotta Go My Own Way - High School Musical 2

Half a Heart - One Direction

Handcuffs - Prince Royce

Hands to Myself - Selena Gomez

Hate That I Love You - Rihanna, Ne-Yo

Heartbreak Girl - 5 Seconds of Summer

Heartless - Kanye West

Hearts Don't Break Around Here - Ed Sheeran

Here We Go Again - Demi Lovato

Hero - Enrique Iglesias

Hips Don't Lie - Shakira, Wyclef Jean

History - One Direction

Hold It Against Me - Britney Spears

Home With You - Liam Payne

Hot Mess - Cobra Starship

Hot N Cold - Katy Perry

I Don't Wanna Live Forever - Zayn, Taylor Swift

I Fall Apart - Post Malone

If I Can't Have You - Shawn Mendes

I.F.L.Y - Bazzi

I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace

I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift

I Know You Want Me - Pitbull

I Like It - Enrique Iglesias

I'll Take You There - Sean Paul

I Love You 5 - NeverShoutNever

I'm a Slave 4 U - Britney Spears

I'm Yours - Jason Mraz

In My Feelings - Drake

In My Head - Jason Derulo

Into You - Ariana Grande

Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls

Irreplaceable - Beyoncé

I See the Light - Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi

I Think We're Alone Now - Tiffany

I Wanna Love You - Akon, Snoop Dogg

I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz

I Won't Say (I'm in Love) - Hercules

Jealous - Nick Jonas

Juego Prohibidos - Nicky Jam

Jungle - Drake

Just Like You - Louis Tomlinson

Just the Girl - The Click Five

Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne

Kill My Mind - Louis Tomlinson

Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran

Kiss Me Kiss Me - 5 Seconds of Summer

Kiss Me Thru the Phone - Soulja Boy, Sammie

Kiss the Girl - Samuel E. Wright - The Little Mermaid

Kiwi - Harry Styles

La Bella Y La Bestia - Romeo Santos

Last Kiss - Taylor Swift

Let Me - Zayn

Let Me Love You - DJ Snake, Justin Bieber

Let Me Love You - Mario

Like I'm Gonna Lose You - Meghan Trainor, John Legend

LIKE I WOULD - Zayn

Listen To Your Heart - DHT, Edmee

Little of Your Time - Maroon 5

Little Things - One Direction

Love While We're Young - One Direction

Llevame Contigo - Romeo Santos

Love Me Harder - Ariana Grande, The Weekend

Love More - Chris Brown, Nicki Minaj

Love On the Brain - Rihanna

Love On Top - Beyoncé

Love Song - Sara Bareilles

Love Story - Taylor Swift

Love The Way You Lie - Eminem, Rihanna

Love You Goodbye - One Direction

Love You Like A Love Song - Selena Gomez

Lucky Strike - Maroon 5

Mad - Ne-Yo

Makes Me Wonder - Maroon 5

make up - Ariana Grande

Mercy - Shawn Mendes

Midnight Memories - One Direction

Mine - Taylor Swift

Mine - Beyoncé, Drake

Misery - Maroon 5

Miss Independent - Ne-Yo

Miss You - Louis Tomlinson

Moments - One Direction

Mr. Brightside - The Killers

My Boo - Usher, Alicia Keys

My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne

Needed Me - Rihanna

Need You Now - Glee Cast

Neighbors Know My Name - Trey Songz

New Rules - Dua Lipa

Next To You - Chris Brown, Justin Bieber

Night Changes - One Direction

No Air - Chris Brown, Jordin Sparks

No Control - One Direction

No One - Alicia Keys

Odio - Romeo Santos, Drake

OMG - Usher, will.i.am

Once in a Lifetime - One Direction

One Dance - Drake, Wizkid, Kyla

One More Night - Maroon 5

One Thing - One Direction

One Thing Right - Marshmello, Kane Brown

Only Angel - Harry Styles

Only Girl - Rihanna

On The Loose - Niall Horan

Ordinary People - John Legend

Paralyzer - Finger Eleven

Partition - Beyoncé

Payphone - Maroon 5

Perfect - One Direction

Perfect - Ed Sheeran

Photograph - Ed Sheeran

Picture to Burn - Taylor Swift

PILLOWTALK - Zayn

Pills N Potions - Nicki Minaj

Please Don't Go - Mike Posner

Polaroid - Liam Payne, Jonas Blue, Lennon Stella

Pop Princess - The Click Five

Potential Breakup Song - Aly AJ

Princesita - Aventura

Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado, Timbaland

Promise - Romeo Santos, Usher

Propuesta Indecente - Romeo Santos

Red - Taylor Swift

Reply - Iyaz

Right Here, Right Now - High School Musical 3

Right Now - Akon

Rocket - Beyoncé

Rock Me - One Direction

Rock Your Body - Justin Timberlake

Rolling in the Deep - Adele

Rude - MAGIC!

Rude Boy - Rihanna

Same Old Love - Selena Gomez

Say OK - Vanessa Hugdens

Senorita - Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello

Set Fire to the Rain - Adele

Shake It - Metro Station

Shape of You - Ed Sheeran

She Looks So Perfect - 5 Seconds of Summer

She's Kinda Hot - 5 Seconds of Summer

Side To Side - Ariana Grande

Silver Ecstasy - NeverShoutNever

Since U Been Gone - Kelly Clarkson

Sledgehammer - Fifth Harmony

Slow Hands - Niall Horan

Slow Motion - Trey Songz

SM - Rihanna

Smack That - Akon, Eminem

Someone Like You - Adele

Sorry - Justin Bieber

Sorry - Beyoncé

Sorry Not Sorry - Demi Lovato

So Sick - Ne-Yo

Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Heroes, Adam Levine

Stitches - Shawn Mendes

Stockholm Syndrome - One Direction

Strip The Down - Liam Payne

Strong - One Direction

Stuck On A Feeling - Prince Royce

Stutter - Maroon 5

Sucker - Jonas Brothers

Sugar - Maroon 5

Summer Love - One Direction

Sweet Caroline - Glee Cast

Talk Dirty - Jason Derulo, 2 Chainz

Tattoo - Jordin Sparks

Tattooed Heart - Ariana Grande

Teenage Dirtbag - Wheatus

Teenage Dream - Katy Perry

Teeth - 5 Seconds of Summer

Telephone - Lady Gaga, Beyoncé

Tell Me You Love Me - Demi Lovato

Temperature - Sean Paul

Te Pido Perdon - Tito "El Bambino"

thank you, next - Ariana Grande

That's What I Like - Bruno Mars

The One That Got Away - Katy Perry

The Way - Ariana Grande, Mac Miller

The Way I Loved You - Taylor Swift

They Don't Know About Us - One Direction

Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran

This Love - Maroon 5

This Town - Niall Horan

Thnks fr th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy

Through the Dark - One Direction

Thunder - Boys Like Girls

Time Travel - NeverShoutNever

Tonight - Enrique Iglesias

Too Good at Goodbyes - Sam Smith

Too Much Too Ask - Niall Horan

Touchin On My - 3OH!3

Touch It - Ariana Grande

Toxic - Britney Spears

Trampoline - Zayn, Shaed

Travesuras - Nicky Jam

Treat You Better - Shawn Mendes

Trouble - NeverShoutNever

Troublemaker - Olly Murs, Flo Rida

Tu Principe - Prince Royce

Un Beso - Aventura

Unforgettable - French Montana, Swae Lee

Up - Justin Bieber

We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift

We Belong Together - Mariah Carey

We Found Love - Rihanna, Calvin Harris

Wet Dreamz - J. Cole

Whatcha Say - Jason Derulo

What Do You Mean? - Justin Bieber

Whatever You Like - T. I.

When I Was Your Man - Bruno Mars

Where Do Broken Hearts Go - One Direction

White Horse - Taylor Swift

With You - Chris Brown

Wolves - One Direction

Wolves - Selena Gomez

Woman - Harry Styles

Worth It - YK Osiris

Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus

XO - Beyoncé

You and I - Lady Gaga

You I - One Direction

You Make Me Feel - Cobra Starship, Sabi

Youngblood - 5 Seconds of Summer

You're Not Sorry - Taylor Swift


End file.
